


Stolen Kisses

by LaMaupin



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaupin/pseuds/LaMaupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sexy times between Edith and Anna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago on a dare, but I thought I'd post it here. There is some bondage, so this is your warning about such.

It was late when the bell rang. All the other servants had already gone to bed and Anna was about to go upstairs herself when Edith rang. It was unusual for her to ring so late, but lately Edith had been requesting Anna more often. They had gotten closer in the months since Sybil had left and now that Mary was on honeymoon, Edith was paying more attention to Anna than she ever had before, and Anna had to admit that she liked it. She liked being treated like more than just a maid, and she liked the kisses that Edith stole from her late at night, especially now that Bates was in prison. He had told her to live her life, hadn’t he? And it’s not like anything she did with Edith counted anyways. 

Anna flushed with anticipation as she climbed the stairs and made her way to Edith’s room. She paused to compose herself and straighten her apron before she rapped softly on the door.   
“Come in” Edith called.

Anna pushed the door open. Edith was standing by her mirror, still in her dress from dinner. 

“Close the door, please” she said in her usual brusque tone, and Anna obliged, relishing the soft click of the latch. 

“Now that we’re alone, come help me undress. This dress is ever so constricting. Not at all suited for…well, anything really.” Edith turned away from Anna as she spoke, pulling at the ties of her dress, but Anna still caught a glimpse of the slight smirk that flashed across her face in the mirror. 

“Yes m’lady” Anna replied, bowing her head to conceal the excited blush that covered her face as she undid the buttons of Edith’s dress. Edith pushed the straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall to the ground. Anna started to untie Edith’s corset, but Edith stopped her.

“No, leave that for now” she ordered, turning back to face Anna again, and running her finger down the front of Anna’s dress. Anna shivered as Edith hooked her finger under her apron and pulled her closer. “Now it’s my turn to undress you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that m’lady, I can manage” Anna said, fumbling with the ties of her apron. 

Edith reached around her, staying Anna’s hands and pulling them forward, placing them around her own neck and then reaching back to untie the offending apron herself. “I presume you are perfectly capable of undressing yourself, most people are, but you   
misunderstand my intentions if you think that I rang you up here to serve me.” Edith succeeded in undoing the apron and let it drop to the floor, starting in on the buttons of Anna’s dress. 

“Well, m’lady,” Anna replied, for the first time letting her excitement show as a slow smile spread across her face, “if I’m not here to serve you, what am I here for?”

“You’ll find out soon enough, now, won’t you?” Edith quipped as she finished unbuttoning Anna’s dress and pulled it off of her. She leaned in close to Anna, letting her hands run over the boning of Anna’s corset. Anna could smell the musk of the perfume she was wearing and the sweet scent of the oil in her hair, and she couldn’t resist any longer. She leaned forward, bridging the few centimeters that separated them, and kissed Edith, sliding her hands, which were still around Edith’s neck, up into her tightly pinned curls. Edith responded, pressing her body against Anna’s and sliding her hand down Anna’s back. It was a long, passionate kiss, and Anna let out a low groan when Edith finally pulled away. Anna moved to kiss her again, but Edith deftly avoided it, positioning her mouth by Anna’s ear.

“I need to go, um…powder my nose, but when I get back, I want you to be on the bed, naked” she murmured in Anna’s ear. Anna nodded, and shivered as Edith ran her tongue along the outside of her ear before pulling away.

Edith turned back to Anna as she left the room, “And I mean properly naked, stockings and everything. If I come back and find that you have even a stitch of clothing left on, well, I’m just going to have to go get my riding crop.” She winked at Anna as she closed the door behind her, leaving Anna to undress. Anna toyed with the idea of leaving her stockings on, just to see what Edith would do with the riding crop, but she was too aroused to incite any further delay, so she dutifully removed her stockings along with the rest of her clothing, and perched on the edge of the bed. 

Anna didn’t have to wait long for Edith’s return, as she soon came back into the room, wearing nothing but her corset, and carrying a length of rope.

“Whatever could you need rope for, m’lady?” Anna asked sarcastically.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” Edith replied in turn as she crossed the room. “Now I thought I told you to be laying on the bed, not sitting on it like a nervous schoolgirl. Was I mistaken?”

“No, m’lady.” 

“Good. Now, lay down.” Edith ordered, pushing Anna back onto the bed. She straddled Anna, and pulled Anna’s arms above her head, tying first one of Anna’s hands and then the other to the bedposts. After she finished securing Anna’s arms to the bed, Edith once again leaned in close and whispered in Anna’s ear.

“I’m going to make you scream my name before I’m finished.” At that, Anna let out a small whimper.

“Please, m’lady…don’t make me wait any longer.”

“Well, if you insist.” With that, Edith once again kissed Anna, this time with a passion that made Anna buck against her. “See, that’s what I want,” Edith said, maneuvering herself so she was kneeling between Anna’s splayed legs. She started to kiss Anna’s neck, slowly moving down to Anna’s collarbone as Anna moaned, pushing her body against Edith’s. Anna let out a sharp gasp as Edith’s mouth reached her breasts and she started to suck and bite Anna’s nipples, first one and then the other, and Anna ground her pelvis against Edith’s legs, trying to release the pressure that was building as Edith continued to lick and bite her nipples. Edith slid her hand between them and pressed Anna back onto the bed, moving her hand down Anna’s abdomen until the base of her palm was grinding against Anna’s clit. Anna moaned with pleasure, and thrust herself against Edith with increased fervor. 

Edith continued to kiss Anna ever lower, running her tongue up Anna’s abdomen, making her pull against her restraints. Edith wasn’t content with the moans she was eliciting from Anna, and continued to move her mouth downward, sliding her face between Anna’s legs, and flicking her tongue against Anna’s clit. The action made Anna arch her back, lifting herself off the bed and grinding harder into Edith’s face. Edith continued to lick Anna for what seemed like an eternity, sliding her tongue inside, and then licking up against Anna’s clit, until the pressure inside of Anna was too much, and she screamed as the waves of pleasure washed over her. 

Edith sat back on her knees as Anna collapsed onto the bed, veins still coursing with pleasure. “I told you I would make you scream,” Edith said, before getting up and rummaging through a drawer in her armoire, pulling out a polished wooden dildo and a white cotton harness. 

Edith slipped the harness around Anna’s waist, and tied the dildo in place. She slid her hands up Anna’s torso, and leaned in close to Anna’s face, murmuring “You’re going to fuck me until I’m sore.” Anna shivered with pleasure as Edith mounted her, slowly sliding down onto the dildo and starting to move up and down on top of Anna. Anna moved her hips to match Edith’s movements, thrusting the wooden cock deeper inside of Edith. 

Edith moaned gutturally and pushed against Anna, grinding her hips against Anna’s pelvis, and increasing the tempo of their movements. Edith slid her hand down her body and started rubbing her own clit as she moved her hips in time with Anna, letting out a series of low moans with each thrust of Anna’s hips. Anna started thrusting faster, increasing her speed to match the intensity of Edith’s movements as the sounds coming from Edith increased to a fever pitch. Anna felt Edith tense as she let out one final moan, and then she relaxed and slid off of Anna. 

Edith gathered herself and untied Anna, and then Anna untied Edith’s corset before they collapsed in bed together. Later, as Anna lay, drifting off to sleep, wrapped in Edith’s arms, she thought that after all of the bad things that had happened to her and the family as of late, this was something nice, and that made her happy.


End file.
